


A Matter of Size

by bitterbones



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: Lavellan is not fond of humans. She never has been. Even after joining the majority human Inquisition she does not trust them. Save for one, and then she begins to wonder aboutotheraspects of him. Humansarea good deal larger than elves, after all.Then the words were past her lips before she could consider the sheer vulgarity of them, Cullen was a gentle and delicate man so far as she knew, “I want you to fuck me. I’ve been watching you since Haven, I’ve barely been able to look away. I can’t stop imagining what you must look like under all that armor. The muscles,your size. Humans are larger than elves, you know. I can’t stop thinking about it, about you. It occupies my every thought.”
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 9
Kudos: 216





	A Matter of Size

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've never written dragon age fic before, I've been in this fandom for years. 
> 
> Also default name just cuz

Ellana Lavellan was not fond of humans in any capacity. They were loud, prone to ribald, and quick to act without reason. More than once she had encountered them wandering the perimeter of her Clan’s territory with torches, and arms, and slanderous folklore spilling past their tongues. She would run them off, and when they refused to cow, she would put them to her blade. 

It hardly mattered what she did with them after, soon enough Clan Lavellan would take up and move on. So she left them as warnings, signs for other humans;  _ be wary _ , she hoped they’d heed,  _ or this will be you _ . 

So no, she was not fond of humans at all. And when she was roped into the strange human endeavour that was the Inquisition, she was not fond of them either.  _ All  _ of her advisors were humans. The only other elves were two flat ears who were either entirely self involved, or wholly disinterested in Elven culture. It was frustrating, and isolating, and more than anything Ellana wanted to return home. 

This was not her place, these were not her people. 

Save one. 

Commander of the Inquisition’s military might, Cullen, was soft spoken for a human, especially a man. His eyes were kind, and he always had stubble on his face. He was obviously strong, never parting from his armor nor his blade. A warrior, presumably one of valor. 

These were things which, frustratingly, transcended culture. Features that Ellana had looked for in her among her own ilk, once upon a time. Often, while tending her sword at the Haven smithy, she would watch under a fringe of hair as he trained. 

Brutal and quick with a sword. He struck sure and true, never missing, never wavering. A warrior. A large one, compared to those of the Dalish. 

Despite her own misgivings, her Clan had never made a point to avoid travelling through human inhabited lands, occasionally they would even find trade and tentative friendship among the shems. Sometimes more than friendship; more the once a hunter had spent the night with a human man, and always that returned with a staggered walk and a knowing smirk. Yes, humans  _ were _ larger than elves. 

She had never cared before now. But Cullen was handsome, and gentle, and  _ human _ . 

Those days of watching him from the steps of Haven spurred a particularly persistent sort of thought, the sort which carried her through freeing the rebel mages, through sealing the breach, straight through Haven’s destruction and Solas’ revelation of Skyhold. 

By then, weeks after her initial realization, and now thoroughly enamored with her commander for reasons beyond his potential endowment, Ellana felt as though she were being driven mad. She had never wanted for attention while travelling with her clan. She was strong, agile, and beautiful. But there were no elves here she was interested in impressing; she didn’t have her pick of the bunch. Most humans still gave her a healthy berth when they could help it, even those she counted among her friends. 

But not Cullen. Never Cullen. The big, strong, virtuous warrior who was driving her mad and probably had a massive—

“Ow! Hey! I get that they’re blunted, Boss. But that really fucking hurt.” 

She was drawn back to the present by The Iron Bull’s whinging. Sheepishly. She lowered her blade and rubbed the back of her head. A welt was forming on the side of his neck, dangerously close to his face. 

“Oh. Sorry Bull, I was lost in thought.” 

They were training just outside the Herald’s Rest, preparing for the upcoming siege of Adamant. It would be the hardest fight yet, they were all sure of it. 

Iron Bull smirked down at her, leaning up against the brick wall of the Rest. He was already over the welt, it seemed, though the thing pulsed red and mad against his grey skin. 

“I could tell… you know, Boss, I could help you out with that,” Ellana never thought she’d describe the Qunari as  _ sultry _ , but here she was, blinking at him dumbly. Was he actually offering…? She couldn’t help but glance between his thighs where his leather armor hugged him tight but revealed nothing untoward.

“Common concern,” he allayed. “Don’t worry about things fitting, I’ll handle that.” 

The elf visibly winced away. She was interested in size but that was… Creators help her, that sounded terrifying. 

“Thank you Bull, but I’m good. I’ve…” was it too much to reveal? Perhaps, but she felt like she needed an excuse. “To be truthful I have my eyes on someone.”

Bull snorted, “Curly, right?” 

She flushed and he laughed, “I knew it. I’ve noticed how you always seem to be around the training yard right when he really gets going.”

Ellana averted her eyes, “Well… I mean, I should oversee the training of  _ my  _ forces, no?” 

Bull was still chuckling, “Whatever you say, Boss. And, just so you know, he stares at your ass whenever you walk away. Doesn’t even try to hide it. Bashful guy, though. You’ll have to make the first move.” 

“Wait, really?” She blink at him, wide eyed and stupidly hopeful. She had thought he wasn’t interested, that he was just a good friend. Most humans viewed elves as little more than servants or novelties; her being the Inquisitor didn’t change that. Once someone knew her, and realized she was just an elf like any other, the power of her initial allure often wore off. 

“Yes,” Bull crossed his arms. “Really. The second you make a move he’ll  _ snap _ ,” he snapped his large fingers as if in example. 

Her heart was racing and she felt suddenly too hot under all of her armor. She needed to get out of her training gear, bathe, and find an excuse to visit Cullen’s office. Immediately. 

“I think I’m done for today,”She tossed her training sword aside. “Thanks for the spar, Bull. We’ll have to do it again before we depart for the Approach.” 

“Agreed,” Bull called after her already retreating back. “Have fun. Boss! Be safe!” 

Ellana snorted and rushed for her quarters. 

She bathed, making sure to use sweet smelling soaps, lathering thoroughly so none of the day’s dust and grit remained. Once she was through, she donned her usual grey casualwear, so as not to look like she was up to anything unusual. 

It was hardly titillating, but it would have to do. She hoped not to have it on for very long anyways.

Her skin felt too tight, sparks of excitement emanated from her middle in electric waves. Her fingers struggled on the clasps of her boots, quivering with anxiety and anticipation. 

For so long she had wondered at what he looked like without those pauldrons, without all the finery and pomp. She wanted to know what it felt like to lay across his desk while he—

She shook her head, clearing it as best she could. There was no telling what Cullen might say, how he might react. Though the Ben-Hassrath among them seemed to have an idea, she knew she shouldn’t raise her hopes based on it. Except who would know better than the Qunari spy? This was his area of expertise. She only needed to be confident, assertive, and perhaps she would finally get what she wanted. 

The walk from the main keep, along the ramparts and to Cullen’s office and quarters, was one of the longest she had ever endeavored on. With each step it felt as though another mile of stone walkway appeared before her. A few soldiers and guards stopped and bowed as she passed them by. Normally she did not find that so jarring, but in the present moment it was fraying her nerves even more. 

What would she say? How would he react? Was it appropriate to ask about the size of his cock  _ before _ sex? Probably not. Fuck, she just needed to get this done with, she could think of little else. 

And then she was there; pushing through his door without any pretense and barging straight into a meeting. Knight Captain Rylen was speaking, but sputtered to a stop as Ellana made herself known. 

“We’ve word on the Red Templars…” 

All eyes turned to her, a half dozen men and women all staring, puzzled. 

Cullen cleared his throat, rising from where he had been resting his hands on his desk. There was a map of Thedas spread out over it; and several red markers spaced out over the Dales. 

“Inquisitor… can I—

“Clear out,” She commanded, firmly. “I must speak with the Commander in private, I’ve important news of a sensitive nature.” 

Cullen looked taken aback, as he was expecting no such news. His people cleared out quickly, giving no argument and shutting the door to his office behind them as they exited. Through all the shuffle Ellana held his gaze. 

Once they were alone Cullen parted his lips to speak, but the Inquisitor cut him off. 

“I am going to propose something to you, Commander, and I want you to listen carefully, and hear me out.” 

“There is no news?” 

“No, but I need you to listen.” 

Cullen relaxed visibly, “Alright.” 

Then the words were past her lips before she could consider the sheer vulgarity of them, Cullen was a gentle and delicate man so far as she knew, “I want you to fuck me. I’ve been watching you since Haven, I’ve barely been able to look away. I can’t stop imagining what you must look like under all that armor. The muscles,  _ your size _ . Humans are larger than elves, you know. I can’t stop thinking about it, about you. It occupies my every thought.” 

By the time she was done Cullen was red from his hairline to his neck, blinking dumbly. His lips moved as though they were catching on words unspoken, and he pressed his weight into his desk. 

“Well?” 

“I… um— Inquisitor—

“ _ Ellana _ ,” She insisted, and she took a step closer. When he did not flinch, nor back away, she took it for a good sign. 

“Ellana I think… I— I am pleased that you, um… Maker’s breath I had hoped you might return my feelings but I hadn’t considered what I might say in a situation like this.” 

_ He returned her feelings _ . She thanked each of the Gods in turn as she closed the distance between them. Looping her fingers into his belt loops she pulled herself flush to his chest. Perhaps it was too bold, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to kiss him. 

Breath ghosting his mouth she replied, eyes dark and swimming with want, “Then say nothing, Commander.” 

Then they kissed, Lavellan standing up on her toes to meet his mouth properly. It was fast and hot and desperate. Everything she had wanted it to be. Too quickly she was lost in the slide of tongues and the sharp intakes of needy breath. Cullen held her waist in one hand, and cupped her ass with the other. His chest was warm under her wandering hands, and she wanted nothing more than to tear that infuriating armor from his body. 

Panting as they broke apart, Ellana demanded once more, “I want you to fuck me.” 

“H- here?” And she couldn’t believe this was the same man who had just groped her ass. 

“Yes, on the desk. Help me with your armor,” Her fingers fumbled with the buckles and clasps. Once Cullen had shaken the nonplussed expression from his handsome face, he took over with practiced fingers. Lavellan shifted her attention to her own top in the meantime, making quick work of the fastenings and then her breast band, baring her upper half to the air. 

Cullen, now freed of his armor and pauldrons paused, staring as if he were mesmerized by the sight of her breasts. 

Ellana scoffed, but dropped her hands to her hips to make them more prominent anyways. 

“Are you a virgin?” She asked. Bull was right, he certainly was bashful. 

“No!” Cullen exclaimed, meeting her gaze again, “I— I just— you’re so beautiful, and it hasn’t been since Kirkwall that I’ve—

She shushed him and kissed him again, bare chest to bare chest. Cullens calloused hands stroked down her back, feeling its switching, rolling muscles as she undulated herself needily against him. He moaned against her lips, and she could feel the insistent, hard press of him against her thigh. That was what she wanted. What she dreamed about. What she  _ needed. _

Already she could tell he was bigger than any elf she’d ever laid with. 

Laughing breathlessly, she kissed his jaw, his chin, his throat. Her fingers played along the panels of his chest and abdomen, stopping to tweak his nipples as she slowly lowered herself to the floor. She dragged her tongue along his skin, around his navel, pressing a kiss to the trail of blonde hairs beneath it as she knelt. 

“What are you—  _ oh _ .” 

She cupped his bulge in one hand as she undid his belt with the other. 

“Bigger than any elf, I think,” she mused to herself as she peel his trousers off of him. And when she pushed his smalls aside, and his cock bobbed free, she grinned. “Definitely bigger.” 

“ _ Maker, _ ” Cullen moaned, flushing from head to toe, scandalized by her words while his cock still twitched under her breath. 

“Just me now,” Ellana offered, and she took him in hand, giving a few testing strokes. He was long, thick, and at the head was beaded a drop of precum. She smeared it with her thumb, then followed with a swipe of her tongue, quick and flicking and wet. 

Cullen groaned and gripped his desk, knuckles white, “You don’t have to do that.”

Hand stroking languidly along the length of him, she peered up through her lashes and replied; “ _ But I want to _ .” 

When she took the head of him past her lips, drawing her tongue along the underside of him, Cullen cursed under his breath. She let her fingers tease down his shaft as she slowly engulfed more and more of his cock, taking him in as far as she could. She used her hand on the few inches that wouldn’t fit, and began to bob her head in a slow, rhythmic motion. Easy at first, but increasing in intensity and speed as his voice rose and his whispered pleas became more desperate. 

When she felt him beginning to tense under her ministrations, she pulled away, cheeks red, lips swollen and sloppy from sucking her Commander’s cock. She continued to tug at him with her hand, meeting his gaze from her place on the floor. 

“I want you to fuck me now, Cullen.” 

She heard him swallow, watched the sweat sheened column of his throat bob, “Okay.” 

He turned and swept everything from his desk, papers, books, even the carefully marked map, all of it gone to make room for them; for their passion and sex. 

Naked, practically dripping with anticipation, Lavellan slid past him and hopped onto the desk. Her rear smacked audibly against the wood, then she hooked her ankles around his legs and pulled him flush to her once more. His cock was turned upwards against the molten heat of her center, and she raked her fingers through his hair as they kissed roughly, Cullen rutting lightly against her. 

“Fuck,” She gasped. “Cullen I need you.” 

She wanted to feel him, to savor the stretch of his entry and commit it to memory. 

Wordlessly, Cullen shifted so a hand fit between their bodies, fingers tracing along her abdomen until he reached his cock and took it in hand. He showed that he was, in fact, not a virgin when he aligned himself easily and without guidance, the head of his cock resting tantalizingly against her opening. She was practically drooling for it.

“Ready?” He whispered, breath tickling the shell of her ear. Always such a gentleman. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Cullen if you don’t—

And then he was pushing in, and Ellana finally understood what her old, Dalish friends had truly meant when they said humans were larger than elves. It was a mixture of pleasure edging into pain, the perfect dichotomy to draw a throaty moan from the elf. 

As he bottomed out she dug her heels into the small of his back, hoping to the Creators that he might never leave. She felt so full of him. She could feel him in her teeth and toes as he began with a few tentative thrusts. 

“ _ Harder. _ ” She demanded, nails raking his back. 

Cullen pushed her down onto the desk so he could loom over her, hands caressing up her thighs then gripping her hips so he could better pull her onto his cock. 

She could see the bashfulness fading, crumbling before her eyes as a fire overtook his gaze. His nostrils flared and he gave her exactly what she had bid. Cullen fucked her  _ hard. _

His pace was brutal and demanding, and she could hardly keep up with the rolls of her hips. He hammered directly into a spot that made her face scrunch up and a keen tear unbidden from her throat. Her Commander’s amber eyes kept drifting to her breasts, panting open mouthed as he watched them bounce under his onslaught. 

The sounds of their sex enveloped the room, slapping, wet flesh, echoing up into Cullen’s bedroom. Surely any passerby on the battlements could hear them, and would know that the Inquisitor was on her back for her Commander. But she didn’t care. She wanted them to know. She wanted the whole fucking Inquisition to know that she was fucking a shem. That his dick was the best she’d ever had. That he was big. That he made her scream. 

“So good, Cullen!” Lavellan mewled, fingers digging into his tensed biceps as he rutted into her. She felt hot all over, skin tight, teeth grinding as she sought her release, “Fuck me!” 

Panting and groaning, Cullen leaned over her and kissed her hard on the mouth, pace never faltering. 

He tasted of sweat and man and with another sharp thrust he pressed against something that made Ellana see stars. Then he fucked into it again, and again. Like a bowstring she snapped. Breaking their kiss and wailing as her cunt seized and a fresh wash of wetness met Cullen as he fucked her through her orgasm. 

She’d never cum so hard in her life, and she clutched him tight through the sweet aftershocks; her pussy settling into a warm, tight squeeze. Cullen’s pace faltered, thrusts becoming uneven as his cock twitched and swelled and she felt a rush of wet warmth between her legs. 

He hadn’t asked if he could finish inside, but she was glad he did. It was like a balm after the rough fucking she had just recieved. He slowed, giving a few weak cants of his hips as his cock began to soften, then it slipped out of her in a rush of white and mingled clear. She felt suddenly empty. 

He continued to hover over her, face pressed into her shoulder as he caught his breath. 

“That was amazing.” She breathed, combing her fingers soothingly through his golden hair, “Cullen, kiss me again, that was wonderful.” 

He hummed in agreement and kissed her with such gentleness she almost couldn’t believe what they had just done. 

“That was…” Smiling boyishly he shook his head, “Forgive me I should have taken you to bed, I was so rough, I just never dreamed—

“Hush,” Ellana said softly, kissing him chastley on the lips. “That was perfect, exactly what I wanted.” 

Cullen blinked down at her, then stepped back as she made to get off of the desk. She winced when her feet hit the floor, and she remembered how her friends would always limp back to camp, giddy from their dalliances. Humans were larger than elves. 

“Really?” He sounded incredulous. 

“Yes, really. And I do hope you’ll be up for another round soon, that cock is too magnificent to continue wasting away in here, unused.” She began to redress. There were things to do, errands to run. That druffalo was still missing in the Hinterlands, damn farmer, and Cassandra had asked to meet her in the war room. 

“...Just my cock, then?” Cullen asked, disappointedly. Ellana could hear the hurt in his voice. 

She rushed to correct herself, “No, no. I quite like the rest of you, too. All of you, in fact.” 

Shirt hanging open she pressed herself up against his still naked body. His skin was sticky with cooling sweat. She kissed his throat, his jaw, his mouth, “I’d like to spend more time with you, Cullen. Doing things  _ other _ than what we just did, I mean.” 

Now she was blushing. She wasn’t one for heartfelt admissions of tender feelings, but here she was. For Cullen, she’d do anything, it seemed. 

“As would I,” he laid a gentle hand over her cheek, eyes gleaming with some soft emotion she could not place. Still, it made her heart pound in her chest. “Though I am also eager to try  _ that _ again.” 

Ellana smiled, and kissed him. When he deepened the kiss, and she felt his big, human cock stir once more, she supposed the world beyond his quarters could wait a bit longer. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> author is a slut who loves comments and kudos <3


End file.
